


Scared Yet?

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [73]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Sasuke, Gen, babysitter Obito, both of them are scaredy cats, it goes as expected, kakashi and obito are roommates, obito and sasuke are cousins, they make bad decisions and watch a horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Obito is not a fan of horror movies. Neither, as it turns out, is Sasuke.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Scared Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 73: Non-Ninja AU / Sasuke + Obito

It’s not often that Obito watches horror movies. He prefers ones with explosions and adventurous plots — the ones that are full of fun and danger, but not that kind of danger that comes with ghouls, serial killers and demons. He’ll never admit that he’s  _ scared. _ Definitely not. Kakashi would never let him hear the end of it if that was the case!

Obito already can’t stand his best friend on a good day, he doesn’t want to think about how unbearable the silver-haired menace might be if he had more ammunition on Obito. By some stroke of faith, Kakashi wasn’t a movie watcher. He got distracted easily, or felt bored sitting for so long. Traits that one would most likely pin on Obito, funnily enough.

But no, Obito got  _ absorbed _ in movies. Wide eyed and leaning forward in his seat, a snack in hand and a motor mouth that couldn’t help but make comments on what was happening on screen. Kakashi would rather read a book than watch something play out on screen, like an old man. Fitting, with that hair of his.

Obito could binge watch a season in a single day if he was intrigued enough. Maybe sometimes he needed to get up and move, but a good movie or show could enthrall him enough to keep him still for a long period — and might be the only thing that can. 

In his twenty-two years of life, however, he’s never come to love the horror genre. It’s probably no surprise to his friends at this point that he gets creeped out or startled by spooky things. 

“Are you sure you want to watch this?” He asks carefully, holding the movie in his hands like it’s a live bomb.

_ The Bloody Mist _ stares back at him tauntingly, the typography a little cheesy but the demon-man character looking decently scary.

Sasuke, eight years old and Obito’s current baby-sitting charge, crosses his arms in a manner that eerily resembles Fugaku and nods sternly. It’s adorable now, but Obito is already picturing an older Sasuke with Fugaku’s grim expressions and pursed mouth. It’s a terrible image, frankly, and he desperately hopes the little brat grows more into the looks he got from Mikoto. Bless her genes. Not that there was anything wrong with Fugaku, objectively speaking, but he did look like he swallowed a frog. 

“Naruto said he watched it and it wasn’t even scary.”

Obito sincerely doubts Naruto of all people made it through this movie, or that Minato would have let it happen to begin with. Then again, Kushina is exactly the type to put on horror movies for fun, terrified of them but loving the adrenaline and refusing to actually  _ believe _ she got scared. That woman frightens him.

“Did he now….” He chuckles awkwardly. “Well, what if we don’t watch it and say we did?”

Sasuke squints at him like he’s a bug. “That’s lying, dummy.”

_ Dummy. _ Obito thinks dryly. 

“It’s a white lie, you little stain.” He mutters out loud. “But sure, whatever. Let’s watch it.”

With luck, Sasuke won’t make it through the first five minutes, and they won’t actually have to watch it at all. Then they’ll put on something better...like  _ The Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi. _ Everyone loves that. It’s more suitable for children, too. 

Actually, why is he even giving in? Kids shouldn’t watch horror movies! 

He glances over at Sasuke, only to see the little snot already sitting on the old, plush couch and staring back with piercing black eyes he  _ definitely _ inherited from his mother.

_ Eerie. _

Well, whatever.

He puts the DVD in and flops down beside Sasuke. There’s an armchair, but the couch is way more comfortable and there’s plenty of space. Sasuke weighs like fifty pounds or something and takes up as much room as a twig. Multiple times, Obito has considered getting more seating, but just keeps forgetting to actually go through with it. Kakashi was no help either — his roommate would rather keep their home  _ private _ and only see their friends outside. Kakashi was picky like that. He wanted a safe space to call his own. Which was fine, but Obito was definitely a social creature and sometimes he wanted to open his space up for friends. 

(Their cohabitation is always a work in progress, but that just keeps them on their toes.)

The movie starts simply enough; something about school kids and a benign plot about a new family moving in after the death of a parent. There’s an undertone of creepiness that gradually rises to the forefront, like a musical score rising in volume. He glances down to Sasuke, whose brow is furrowed like he’s constipated. His little hands are clenched in the blanket he’s commandeered from Obito’s room. It’s covered in close-ups of cats making funny faces.

_ Maybe I should just turn it off now. _

Nothing too scary has happened yet, but it’s unsettling enough to warrant a sense of unease. It’s probably enough to scare Sasuke. Hopefully. Obito really doesn’t want to watch any more. He’s starting to get pulled into the plot, but the horror elements hang over his head like a guillotine. His shoulders are tense with expectation, waiting for the other shoe to drop, for a jump scare.

“Scared yet?”

Sasuke flinches at his voice, then glares. “No!”

Obito raises a brow, his own hands tangled in one of the couch pillows. “Well, me neither.”

They both huff.

_ BANG. _

“AHHHH!” They scream in tandem. Sasuke pulls the blanket up over his head, and Obito raises the pillow like a shield. 

A moment goes by. Obito’s pulse is throbbing hard enough for him to feel. He swallows tightly, lowering the pillow and forcing a laugh.

“Seems like you  _ are _ scared.”

Sasuke drops the blanket quickly, face twisted into an angry pout at Obito’s shaky, smug veneer. “So are you! I heard you scream too! Like a little girl!”

“Wha—I did  _ not!” _

The sound of rushing footsteps makes them both whirl around to face the screen, just in time to see the main character, who’s peering into a dark room, get rushed by some kind of ghoul from deep within the shadows. The sudden sight of it activates Obito’s flight or fight response, and he almost tosses his pillow shield as he flails. Sasuke has his blanket pulled up over his nose, big, dark eyes peering over, unable to take his eyes off the horror unfolding on the screen.

Forget Sasuke,  _ Obito _ is going to have nightmares for weeks!

“Obito.” Sasuke whispers after a few minutes.

“What?”

“Pause it.”

Obito glances down at the boy. “What? Too scary?”

A scowl pulls at Sasuke’s mouth. “No! I have to use the bathroom!”

“Okay, okay.” He’s not super glad that his little cousin seems intent on finishing this movie, but at least he gets a break from the scares. Obito grabs the remote and pauses the movie before another disturbing scene can occur. He doesn’t want to have the screen frozen on something scary, okay? “Hurry up.”

_ Or don’t. _

Sasuke cautiously leaves the couch, glancing back at Obito a few times as he moves at the pace of a snail. It seems to take him forever to get to the hall, and he pauses to peer down it. He wiggles there indecisively, once again throwing Obito a few very unsubtle looks.

“What?” Obito asks, a little amused at how childish Sasuke is acting. Not that there’s anything wrong with it, the kid is eight and always tries to act like an adult. It’s no fun trying to grow up fast, in Obito’s opinion.  _ Relish the time you don’t have taxes. _ “You want me to come with you?”

“No!” Sasuke exclaims, indignant. He still doesn’t move.

Obito sighs and rises from the couch. He knows how to deal with tough kids like Sasuke, because he used to be the same way. “Well, it just so happens that I have to use the bathroom, too.”

Sasuke looks relieved, then quickly hides his expression and turns away with a huff.

_ Little turd. _

It  _ is _ a little creepy in the house when it’s just them barely making a sound. Almost like they’re sneaking around. Obito is right on Sasuke’s heels as they wander down the hall, towards the bathroom. He feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and instinctively glances behind him. The movie has him paranoid now. There’s no way he’s going to sleep at all tonight.

A tinkling sound makes them both freeze. There’s jangling, like keys or glass. Sasuke inhales sharply —

The front door opens and they both scream, colliding together in terror. Obito nearly pulls Sasuke off his feet and they cling to each other like barnacles. A silver head pokes in, followed by a slouched form, a grocery bag hanging from one pale hand.

“What are you two idiots doing?” Kakashi drawls, squinting at their combined forms.

Obito and Sasuke glance at each other with something like relief. Then they remember their position and frantically drop their arms, both stepping away to create distance between them. Obito clears his throat and Sasuke crosses his arms, head tilted away.

“Nothing.” The youngest says stiffly.

“Absolutely nothing.” Obito agrees quickly.

Kakashi stares at them with half-lidded eyes, deciding not to comment on their rather blatant actions. “You know what...never mind.”


End file.
